


Would you like a drink?

by ThroughPestilencesAndFamines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post The Battle of New York, There is more about Loki, Will include some relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/pseuds/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines
Summary: Sure that there will be a battle, Tony Stark flies to New York to save humanity. One thing stands in the way between him and the new MARK VII suit: Loki!What's the only logical way to retrieve his suit: Offer him a drink!





	Would you like a drink?

As Tony was approaching the platform, he could see him. Clad in green and black leather, the raven-black hair slightly dishevelled by the wind that was raging at this height and of course the sceptre in his hand – golden and shiny – a truly dangerous weapon not to be reckoned with as it had clouded and manipulated the minds of the most gifted, strongest and bravest. The trickster had a grin plastered on his face as he was focusing on the suit getting closer to the top of the tower. But there was also something else in his gaze Tony couldn’t quite gasp… Was it pure craziness like dear Dr Banner had pointed out on the Helicarrier? Was it hatred? Tony wasn’t sure. But now was not the time. His suit was barely functioning. Barely staying in the air. And Tony had no intention to walk into a fight without Iron Man being fully functioning.

“Time for plan B!”, he told JARVIS.

“Sir”, the ever-helpful AI pointed out, “the MARK VII is not ready for deployment.”

“Then skip the spinning rims! We’re on the clock!”

And with that, the inventor landed. Well, not as gracefully has he had hoped for, but at least he had made it to the tower without falling from the sky. Thumbs up for the little things in life and at least, Tony did have a plan. Once the head piece of his damaged armour had been removed, Tony’s eyes followed the Trickster, as he, too, made his way into the penthouse on top of Stark Tower. Both men, well, one man and a god, exchanged glances. Both equally sceptical and preparing themselves for what was about to come. 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity”, a sharp British accent suddenly cut through the silence of the penthouse.

Screw sense and reason. Like always, Tony’s tongue had developed a mind of its own: “Actually, I’m planning to threaten you!”

“You should have left your armour on for that!”, the trickster shot back quickly, now strolling towards him. 

“Ya!”, Tony only said to bridge the silence, walking down the stairs on his way to the bar, “seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the little glowstick of destiny. Do you like a drink?”

“Stalling me won’t change a thing”, the trickster sneered with a wide wicked smile.

“No, no! Threatening!”, Tony retorted while finally making it around the bar, where the automatic bracelets of the MARK VII, his life insurance, came into reach, “no drink? Are you sure? I’m having one!”

And with that, he finally got hold of the bracelets while also pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey… One step closer to at least a bit of safety. 

Loki only glared at him: “The Chitauri are coming! Nothing will change that! What have I to fear?”

Tony was about to lift is glass to at least get a taste of the whiskey before things would turn into chaos and mayhem, when the trickster suddenly stopped…The two stared at each other for a brief second, before Loki suddenly continued to speak: “Actually, I would like to have a drink!”

“Change of heart?”, Tony shot back with a raised eyebrow, “I…”

But before he could finish the sentence, the trickster had suddenly blinked out of existence only to reappear directly in front of the bar. Before Tony could do anything and activate the MARK VII suit, Loki had already reached over the bar and grabbed him by the arms. Due to the shire speed of the movements, Tony could now do nothing but stare into the wickedly green eyes in front of me. Somewhere in the back of his mind, in the part of his brain that wasn’t currently inflamed with fear of the God of Mischief and Lies ahead of him, something was aware that there wasn’t just craziness and chaos in the trickster’s eyes. Now that Tony was closer, it certainly wasn’t hatred! It was fear!

“Look!”, the trickster hissed and continued fast but quietly, “we don’t have much time! I can’t block the Chitauri out of my mind for long…”

“What!?!”, Tony wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly, “I thought you want to overtake…”

“No, just listen! We don’t have long!”, Loki looked at him almost pleadingly, “the Chitauri and the one who is behind them were coming for earth anyway. They just… found me… and used me to get here quicker. They’re in my head and using me as a marionette to lead the invasion. If they come, earth will fall! But I’m not going to let that happen! Understand?”

Tony slightly nodded his head… Not sure what he was hearing…

“For that”, the trickster continued, “I need your help! I’m going to open the portal with the sceptre but not enough for the big ships of their fleet to pass. Only smaller ones. Once they’re here, I will pretend to fight alongside them. But only to get close to them since only one of the Chitauri can release me from the hold on my mind. Once that’s gone, they won’t be able to control nor find me. Don’t you worry about that. I’ve got a plan. But I need you to close the portal once the hold is released. I’ll contact you…”

“Close the portal?”

“Just use the sceptre to hit the emergency switch! I was in control enough to tell Selvig to include one. You’re the only I could ask since you’re immune to the sceptre’s enchanting and mind-entangling powers thanks to that tremendous machine in your chest. Will you do it? I beg you to trust me on this!”

Tony’s mind was going haywire and trying to process Loki’s words… He had expected many things going into this… Being thrown out of the window… Mayor insults… Being stabbed in the back… But certainly not this!

“I need your answer now! I cannot keep the Chitauri out much longer!”

Loki’s words had been urgent enough to get Tony’s tongue working: “I want a thorough explanation afterwards! I don’t know why I trust you, but I will do it!”

The corners of the trickster’s mouth twitched: “Thank you!”

With that, Loki released his arms, grabbed Tony’s untouched glass of whiskey and downed the entire content. Once the god had wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, his green eyes fixated the inventor: “Come with me! I’ll show you the switch.”

Tony did as he was told and followed Loki on the roof. Of course, the machine was on the roof of his tower. Where else would it be but here!

“There’s the switch!”, Loki explained while pointing towards an inconspicuous black button, “activate it once enough Chitauri have passed. You can only touch it with the sceptre. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Capricorn! Can I tell the others?”

Loki glanced at him: “Tell your colleagues once the portal is closed. I don’t want the Chitauri to suspect anything. Well, I’m going to open the portal now! I feel their hold strengthening. I would suggest suiting up!”

And with that, the trickster activated the machinery. Tony stared in wonder as a thick ray of energy shot in the sky. The sky burst open and the enemy appeared. Besides him, Tony could hear the sceptre falling to the ground as the trickster disappeared. Tony somehow managed to avert his gaze from the sky to focus on the sceptre. It really was there.

Loki hadn’t lied.


End file.
